kingdom keepers oneshot songs
by Mandyforever
Summary: This is oneshot song fanfics. I have to warn you some of these chapter have KK5 spoilers in them. Please comment.
1. you'll be in my heart

_This is my first FanFic so if it's really bad please tell me in a nice way. This is how I think Amanda would cry, alone with soft tears. This FanFic goes out to my mom. Love you mom, even though i know you'll never read this. Please review, thank you for reading _

Amanda's POV

It was my birthday. My least favorite day of the year. It's just a day when I realize I'm one year older and still have no parents. I made Jess promise not to tell anyone it was my birthday. I liked to spend this day alone. This year I found myself walking around Down Town Disney listening to the music. Right now a very sad song was playing, at least it was sad for someone in my shoes. The song 'You'll be in my Heart,' from Tarzan started playing.

My foster care mom sung this to me right before I got taken to the Fairlies.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight."_

I remember my old foster care mom. Her name was Rebecca but she told everyone too call her aunt Becky

"_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."_

I sat down on a bench, and just took a deep breath.

"_For one so small, you seam so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm."_

I had a flash back, Rebecca singing that part to me. I refused to cry no matter how sad I was.

"_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry." _

I sat down on a near by bench.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. _

I let myself closely listen to the next part of the song.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all." _

I felt a tear running down my face. I clenched by teeth, like it would stop me from crying.

"_And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more."_

I fought back more tears, as I did so my dried the tears that were already in my eyes.

"_Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know? You got to be strong. We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you must be strong. You got to be strong. I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time I know. We'll show them together cause . . ." _

I let go, and let myself cry during this part.

"_You'll be in my heart. Believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on now and forever more. Ooo you'll be in my heart. You'll be here in my heart, no matter what they say. I'll be with you. You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there always._

I dried my tears and got up.

"_Always, I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over shoulder. Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there always."_

I went back to walking. I stayed there too all the stores closed, and then I went home and cried myself to sleep.


	2. stronger

Ok the last chapter I did was really personal and was kind of sad. So this chapter is up-beat refreshing, and funny. I have to give some of the credit to the movie 'Where the Heart Is,' I was watching that movie the other night and I got thinking…"Wal-Mart!" So that's how my messed up mind gets ideas. I own noting. I really hope you enjoy this. It's only my second fanfic so if it's really bad please tell me in a nice. Thank you for reading.

Jess's POV

I was in a locale Wal-Mart with Amanda. I was in the produce department getting an apple and Amanda was getting some socks because on the way over here she stepped in a mud pile. I was looking at the Granny Smith's when…I heard it. The best song ever written, it inspires me. The first verse started.

"_You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone."_

At first I've never heard the song so I just listened.

"_You know I dream in color and do the things I want." _

I wondered who sang this song. I continued listening to see if I recognized the voice.

"_Think you got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me cause your dead wrong. _

"Do you know who sings this song," I asked a lady looking at the oranges. "Kelly Clarkson," she answered.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone."_

I started to dance a little but then I stopped realizing I was in a Wal-Mart.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, just me myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone." _

I started dancing. Who cares what these people think about me.

"_You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you that I was moving on, over you. You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging. You tried to break me but you see…" _

I grabbed some random guy and started dancing with him.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone." _

The guy looked at me like I was crazy and pretty much ran away from me. I didn't care I kept dancing.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself, and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

Amanda came walked into the produce department and saw me. She quickly tried leaving, hiding her face with her hand. It was to late for her. I grabbed her and made her dance with me.

"_Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted. Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me. You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning." _

I bumped in the apples and they all fell on the floor.

"_In the end…" _

Amanda ran out of there. That's my sister, never wants to do something crazy and when it blows up in my face runs as fast as she can.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter. Footsteps even lighter. Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone."_

I picked up a couple apples and put them back on the shelf. As soon I put the apples back on the self they fell beck down. I had a lot of work to do.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, (when I'm alone.)" _

"Wow it looks like you got your self in quite a predicament, Lockheart," I heard Maybeck saying from behind me. Where the heck did he come from? "Where the heck did you come from," I asked him. "My mother's womb," Maybeck replied. "Shut up," I said. "No," he replied. I throw a apple at him. "Now help me clean this mess up or I'll throw another apple at you," I threatened. He helped. That's how I fond my favorite song ever written, 'Stronger (What doesn't Kill You)' by Kelly Clarkson.


	3. bad day

Ok so this fanfic takes place right after the Fimanda breakup. It's that night after they breakup Finn's on the ship and he's looking in the ocean watching the sun set thinking about Amanda, and he doesn't know that Amanda's crossed over and watching him. If it's really bad please tell me in a nice way. Hope you enjoy.

Amanda's POV

I was watching Finn look of the side of the boat. I wondered why he got so mad at me today, I know he was really just mad at the OT's but he took it out on me and it wasn't right. I guess now that we've broken up I shouldn't think about him so much but I couldn't help myself. The song 'Bad Day,' came on.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me you blue skies fade to gray. They tell me you passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on. _

I somehow was happy with just sitting here watching him. How is it that something that was so perfect is ruined?

"_You stand in a line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. They tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on."_

I could tell Finn was listening to the song closely. I want to leave but I stand my ground.

"_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking on down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for a ride. _

I was holding back tears now, by the look on Finn's face he was to.

"_You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a day, you had a bad day. _

A tear drop starts to run down Finn's face, I fight twice as hard to hold back mine.

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say and I don't need no carryin' on." _

I saw more tears run down Finn's cheek and I feel a teardrop my face.

"_You had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work up a smile and you go for a ride." _

I slowly tried wiping my tears from my eyes but they kept coming.

"_You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. _

I saw Finn he had the same problem. He tried wiping his tears but they kept coming.

"_On a holiday…"_

"I love you," I mumbled so quietly that someone standing two inches away from me wouldn't be able to hear me.

"_Sometimes the system goes on a blank and the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be that well oh strong. And I'm not wrong. _

I saw Finn whisper something to himself but I couldn't read his lips.

"_So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh you and I. you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for a ride."_

I wimp my tears out of my eyes. I slowly walk away. Looking down at my feet.

"_You had a bad day, you see what you like. And how does it feel now one more time? You had a bad day, you had a bad day." _

I take a step away, not daring to look back.

"_Had a bad day…"_

I take another step, and I wipe a another tear out of my eye.

"_Had a bad day…" _

I take another step, then I let myself look back at him. He had his head in his hands. I couldn't take it no more. I ran out of there, I couldn't look at him again.

"_Had a bad day." _

I didn't look back to I was far away from there. I couldn't look back, I guess that's what happens when you go though a breakup. You don't know how to ever get past it and there's a hollow pit in your stomach. I somehow ended up on the main deck. I sat down on a lawn chair they had on the deck. I sat there into it was time to cross back over.


	4. maybe

Ok I love Annie, and Maybe is my favorite song from Annie so I wrote this song. I have no rights, noting, nope, it's not mine. Annnie and Kingdom Keepers is definitely not mine. If it was mine I would be whole lot richer, Fimanda would've never broken up, and Annie would be given a haircut. Hope you enjoy, and please comment, I'm begging you to comment. Thank you for reading.

Jess's POV

I looked out the window of Miss. Nash's foster house. I saw a family walking down the street. The family had a two girls around my age, a dad and mom. I started thinking about my real parents. I couldn't remember them how hard I've tried to. The song 'Maybe,' from Annie came to my mind.

"_Maybe far away, or maybe real near by, he maybe pouring her coffee, she may be straitening his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill, she's sitting playing piano, he's sitting paying a bill." _

I thought of what house I might be in if I had a family; then I looked around to find myself in a foster care house.

"_Bet you they're young. Bet you they're smart. Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art. Bet you they're good. Why shouldn't they be? Their one mistake was giving up me." _

I looked as the family walked to a park that could be seen from my window.

"_So maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake they'll be there calling "baby,"_ _maybe." _

I saw the two girls run around and have fun with their parents. I kind of smiled at the thought of me and Amanda having parents and doing that with them.

"_Bet you he reads. Bet you she sews; maybe she's made me a closet of clothes. Maybe they're strict; as straight as a line. Don't really care as long as they're mine."_

I saw each member of the family take turns going down the slide at the park. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.

"_So maybe now this prays the last one of it's kind. Won't you please come get you baby…maybe?" _

Amanda came over to the window and sat down next to me. She saw me looking at the family at the park. "I know," she said pulling me into hug. "I know how it feels," she said comforting me. I hugged her back. If I didn't have Amanda I won't know what to do. I went to sleep that night happy yet sad. It's a felling you can get used to after a while, and I guess I've gotten used to it.


	5. Before the Storm

Ok I'm so, so, so sorry for the chapter mix up. I was posting a chapter to my other story at the same time, and some how I got confused.

I just heard this song yesterday and I thought it was the perfect follow up for the chapter 'Bad Day.' If you haven't heard the song yet please look it up on youtube. It's called 'Before the Storm,' by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus.

I've decided I'm only going to do six chapter of this story so there's only going to be one more chapter. I don't know what I'm going to do for the last chapter yet but I know I want it to be big. If you have any ideas for songs or charters I should use for the last chapter please tell me in the comments. Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry that this note is so long. Please comment.

Amanda and Finn stood face to face, for the first time since their fight. They looked at each other not knowing what to say. The look of tears swelling in their eyes said it all.

"_I know this isn't what I wanted. I never thought it'd come this far. Just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are." _

Both of them seamed to hold their breath. Every second seamed the go on for a year.

"_We were young and times were easy, but I could see it's not the same. I'm standing here, but you don't see me. Give it all for that to change. And I don't want to leave her, don't wanna let her go." _

Finn opened his mouth trying to break the never ending silence, but no words came out.

"_Standing out in the rain. Need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone." _

Amanda's eye's fell on her feet. She had nothing to say and made no attempt to break a silence that was just going to lead to a conversation that no one wants to have.

"_Flooded with all this pain. Knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm. Yeah, before the storm. _

Why did everything go so bad so quickly? They both wondered. A light drizzle stated to fall.

"_With every strike of lighting, comes a memory that lasts. And not a word is left unspoken. As the thunder starts to crash. Maybe I should give up." _

Finn tried to say something but "Um…" is all that came out.

"_Standing out in the rain. Need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone." _

Amanda followed with a deep breath_. _She didn't dare look up from her feet, seeing Finn would be to painful; like someone ripping out your heart.

"_Flooded with all this pain. Knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm." _

The light rain suddenly got very heavy. They both looked down to prevent the rain from getting in their eyes.

"_Trying to keep the lights from going out, and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart. You always say a heart is not a home, without the one who gets you though the storm." _

Amanda and Finn both looked up. They met eyes for a second. It was hard to tell if they were crying because of all the rain. The mascara Amanda was wearing smeared. They both had a hard time keeping eye contact with out breaking down and crying.

"_Standing out in the rain. Knowing that it's really over. Please don't leave me alone." _

Amandasuddenly looked away. She couldn't do this; she couldn't look in his eyes without breaking down. Amanda slowly stared to walk away.

"_I'm flooded with all this pain. Knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm. Yeah, like I did before the storm." _

Finn tried calling out to stop her but once again nothing came out. Amanda felt as if each step she took added a thousand pounds on each foot. She took deep breaths and kept thinking "keep going, please don't look back." The world seamed to be falling apart for both Finn and Amanda. Finn watched Amanda walk away into he couldn't see her anymore.


End file.
